Rebel Love
by ReyEleven011
Summary: This takes place before TFA. Ten years after the battle of Endor, two heroes of the Rebellion meet and fall in love. But around this time, danger is rising and dark times are once again coming. SkyRogue. Based off the Rey Skywalker theory. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

_A/N: Hi people! This is my first story on this website .I'm not that familiar with the new canon of Star Wars so please don't be mad if I get something wrong. I hope you all enjoy it!_

It was ten years after the Battle of Endor. The New Republic was restored and so was the Jedi Order. Peace was in the galaxy!

Senator Leia Organa Solo was in her office on Hosnian Prime. While she was working, there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Leia called out.

"Your old friend from the rebellion," a familiar voice called out.

Leia opened the door and there stood one of her old friends. It was Sergeant Jyn Erso, the woman who led the team who stole the Death Star plans. She and Leia had become good friends in the Rebellion afterwards.

"Hi, Jyn! What are you doing here?" Leia asked.

"I came here because I wanted to see you. Isn't that obvious?" Jyn said, "I also want to ask you something."

"What is it?" Leia asked.

"I want you to introduce me to someone. The one who blew up the Death Star. I know that you are related to him." Jyn said.

Leia nodded. Jyn had obviously wanted to meet Luke because she wanted to know the man who finished what she had started. Jyn had nearly died facing a TIE Fighter on Scariff after retrieving the plans. She would have delivered the plans herself, but she couldn't in her condition. So she had to transmit them to Leia in order for them to get to Alderaan. But instead, Luke got the plans and got them to the Rebellion.

"Of course. I can take you to Yavin IV. That's where he normally is since he is training the new generation of Jedi," Leia said.

"Then let's go," Jyn said.

 _A/N: Please review! The next chapter will be longer. Don't worry._


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

_A/N: Told ya I'd update regularly! This chapter will be long so I can make up for the last chapter. Anyway, here it is!_

Leia's shuttle landed right near the Jedi Academy. Jyn was a little nervous about meeting the Jedi Grandmaster, but Leia was there and she knew Luke, so Leia could do most of the talking.

"Is Luke nice?" Jyn asked.

"Yes, Luke is very nice. He always has this goofy grin on his face. It's really cute," Leia said, "but mostly he has this calm demeanor in bad situations. Sometimes it's annoying."

"Gee can't wait," Jyn muttered under her breath.

They exited the shuttle and walked towards the Academy.

Luke Skywalker was in the training grounds training two students, a girl named Brenna Rini and a boy named Ben Solo who was Leia's only son. They had their lightsabers on and blast shields covering their eyes.

"Stretch out with your feelings," Luke said, saying the exact words as his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Brenna got 10 out of 10, but Ben got 5 out of 10. He was pretty mad about that.

"Don't stress, Ben. You'll get 10 out of 10 soon," Luke said, "Brenna has just been training longer than you."

Ben groaned. "I hope that it doesn't take twenty years!" He yelled.

Brenna rolled her eyes. "Training only takes ten years, Ben. It goes by very fast," she said.

Luke then sensed that Leia was here. "You can take a break. There are matters that I need to attend to right now," he said as he left the training grounds.

Brenna sighed and pulled out some chicken. "I've been waiting forever to eat you," she said and took huge bites. Ben stared at her as she ate her chicken.

Luke went to his office. When he opened the door, there stood Leia in one of her Senate gowns as well as a woman who he didn't recognize. She had brown hair that she kept in a bun, hazel eyes and had fair skin. Luke thought she looked pretty.

"Hi Leia," Luke greeted while looking at the unfamiliar woman.

"Hello Luke. This is my friend from the Rebellion. She was the one who led the team to steal the Death Star plans." Leia said.

"Sergeant Jyn Erso," Jyn spoke with a Corusanti accent, "I already know who you are, Grandmaster Skywalker."

Luke chuckled, "Please call me Luke. I'm used to being called that," he said.

Leia left the room. Both Luke and Jyn knew why she left. She wanted Jyn and Luke to bond but she couldn't be in the way. She had also wanted to see Ben since she hadn't seen him for a while since she sent him away.

"So when did you join the Rebellion?" Luke asked.

"I was 19 when I joined. The Rebellion found me doing bad things. I used to be a criminal for a living since I've been on my own. They weren't sure if they could trust me, but my father was forced to build the Death Star and he sent a transcript to them, telling them about the weapon," Jyn told Luke, "Apparently, they trusted me to lead a suicide mission. 100 men came in, only 2 came out. Me, and my friend, Cassian Andor."

Luke's eyes went wide. "Wow. I didn't realize that at all. I also joined when I was 19. I used to be a moisture farmer on Tatooine. I had bought R2-D2 and C-3PO from Jawas and they had the plans." Luke said, "I had to meet an old Jedi named Obi-Wan, get pilots named Han Solo and Chewbacca, see Alderaan's remains, find the Death Star, save Leia, get out of there, get back to the Rebellion, and blow up the Death Star."

Luke and Jyn talked for a long while. Jyn didn't realize that Luke was a big softie and Luke didn't realize that Jyn was so hardcore. They both began liking each other, Jyn liking Luke as a friend but Luke a bit more than friends. Jyn was telling Luke about K-2SO as Leia came back in the room.

"We have to go Luke. Come on Jyn," Leia said, beckoning Jyn.

Jyn stood up. "Well I'd better go. It was very nice meeting you, Luke," she said.

Luke smiled as he stood up. "It was very nice meeting you too. I hope we can see each other again," he said before kissing Jyn's hand.

Jyn smiled. "I'm sure we will. Bye!" she said as she left the Academy with Leia.

Little did they know that in the not so distant future, they would become a family.

 _A/N: Aww! I ship these two so much!_

 _For those of you who may be wondering, Brenna Rini is my own creation. Let me know if you want to see more of her._

 _I'm not sure if Ben was in the Academy at age 9 (this taking place 10 years after the Battle of Endor would make Ben 9 since he's born 1 year after) Please let me know if you know the age he was when he was at the academy._

 _Look forward for the next update! It should be pretty soon!_


	3. Chapter 2: Awkward Brunch

_A/N: Wow. I've never suspected that I'd update once a day! Although that would probably change when school starts on the 8_ _th_ _._

 _Anyway, here's the next chapter!_

It would be a month the next time they saw each other again. Leia was having a brunch at her apartment, and was inviting Luke, Ben, Brenna and a surprise. Everyone thought that meant people in the Senate would come over to talk politics. Whenever that happened, everyone fell asleep.

"Please don't let it be a political figure. PLEASE don't let it be a political figure," Han kept saying over and over.

"Oh hush up will you? It's no one in the Senate," Leia said.

Han rolled his eyes. "And how and I supposed to know you are not tricking me?" he shot back at her.

Luke watched them in amusement. Now that they were married, Han and Leia rarely fought so it was pretty amusing whenever they fought. When they argued about sending Ben away to the Academy, Ben asked Luke why they didn't argue much. Luke just said, "They argued a lot during the war. Now that they married, everything changed." Luke always thought that their arguments were so stupid that they were funny. Then the arguing stopped when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Leia said walking towards the door.

Han, Luke, Brenna, and Ben stared nervously at the door but relaxed when it opened to reveal Jyn.

"Ooh, she's a hottie isn't she, Luke?" Han said.

"Hush up Han!" Luke said while blushing. Han smirked at him.

"Sorry I'm late. K-2SO was being such a pushover. I still forget where the deactivate button is sometimes," Jyn apologized.

Leia smiled. "It's ok. You are actually on time," she said.

Jyn looked confused. "Really?! I thought I was late. Whatever," Jyn said walking into the dining hall. She then saw Luke sitting next to her.

"Oh hi Luke! Long time no see!" Jyn said, smiling.

Luke blushed lightly. "Nice to see you again too, Jyn."

Brenna smirked. "You kept talking about her nonstop Luke. I could even read you mind and all I saw was her face!" she said. This made Luke blush harder.

Jyn's eyebrows lifted up. She also turned a little red. "Well… I..." she stumbled.

Han shook his head. "Just saying Luke, you are never getting another girlfriend. First you fall for your sister, then you fall for one of your Jedi friends and she died. Then everyone else breaks up with you because you are bad at pick-up lines! Have you ever gone to romance school?" Han said. That caused everybody to laugh and made Luke turn a deep red.

"Seriously, Luke. You are bad with girls!" Leia said while laughing.

"Hey, you are the one who kissed me! I never kissed you!" Luke said.

Jyn was chuckling. "Luke may be bad with girls, but he's definitely got a charm to him," Jyn blurted out accidently. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at her. Now it was Jyn's turn to blush hard.

"Awkward," both Brenna and Ben said.

Jyn stood up. "I'd better go," she said. She then left the room and went out the door. Luke then stood up and went after her.

"Great job Han. You ruined it," Brenna said.

"Me? It was Jyn who ruined it. Not me!" Han said accusingly.

"Dad, you need to stop your insults. It makes people feel bad," Ben said.

"Can someone please get the food?!" Brenna cried out.

Luke saw Jyn heading towards her U-Wing. "Wait!" Luke cried out.

Jyn turned around to face him. She still looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have said that out loud," she apologized.

Luke shook his head. "It's ok. Han just made you say that. He always acts like that. I'm sorry about him," Luke said.

Jyn shook her head. "I guess I'll have to get used to it. I'll probably see him a lot again," she said, "He reminds me a bit about K-2SO. He always made snarky comments. The first thing he said to me was that he wouldn't kill me since I was a friend. I just thanked him to get on his good side."

Jyn walked closer to Luke. "I don't think you are bad with girls," she said.

Luke smiled. "Thanks. Why don't we go back inside? There are some fresh pancakes in there," Luke offered, holding out his hand.

Jyn smiled. "I'd be glad to," she said, taking his hand. They both walked inside to see everyone but Han eating pancakes.

"Great. They punished me by not letting me have pancakes," Han said, smirking.

"It's what you get for making it awkward!" Ben said.

Jyn and Luke laughed at the scene. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled shyly at one another. What they both didn't know about each other was that they both had a crush on one another.

 _A/N: Things are getting serious now!_

 _Man, I love them so much. In the next few chapters, the feelings they have for one another are growing. It's so cute!_

 _I may have made Han act like a jerk in this, but it's who he is._

 _Look forward for the next update! Please like and review!_


	4. Chapter 3: First Date

_A/N: Hi! I'm back again for another chapter!_

 _I had recently gone to a Star Wars exhibit in Manhattan. It showed real costumes from all seven movies! It was really cool. If any of you want to go, you better hurry. The exhibit closes on the 5_ _th_ _._

 _Anyway, I'm done blabbing. Here's the chapter!_

A week has passed since the awkward brunch at the Solo's. Everyone at the Academy knew about Luke's feelings for Jyn, but he wouldn't admit it. Only a few people knew about Jyn's feelings for Luke. They were nervous at revealing their feelings for one another.

"Luke, come on! Ask her out! You know you want to," Brenna kept urging Luke. She knew that Luke like liked Jyn and was trying to insist him. Luke kept refusing though and Brenna was getting annoyed.

"What if she says no? What if she avoids me? I can't do it," Luke said to Brenna.

Brenna folded her arms. She knew Luke ever since Rogue Squadron was formed. She knew him as someone who wasn't afraid of anything. She never knew he could act like this.

"The savior of the galaxy is not scared to take down the Emperor, but scared to ask out a girl? That's pretty pathetic. We all know you like her and I know she likes you to. Remember the brunch?" Brenna said.

Yes, Luke remembered that brunch very well. He sighed in frustration.

"Fine. I'll ask her out, but if she says no, I'm blaming you," Luke said. Brenna nodded. She then grabbed Luke's comlink and handed it to him.

Luke took the comlink and called Jyn. "Hello?" Jyn said on the comlink.

"Hi Jyn! It's Luke. I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tonight. Around 2000?" Luke asked nervously.

There was a pause at the other end. Luke held his breath nervously and Brenna had her fingers crossed. Finally Jyn responded, "Sure. I'd love to. We could go to Dex's Diner on Coruscant. It is one of my favorite places."

Luke gave a small sigh of relief. "Alright, I'll pick you up in my shuttle at 2000. See you then!" He turned off the comlink. Brenna smiled at him.

"Told ya! She does like you. I know how dates are. They are always romantic. You'll have fun," Brenna told Luke, "You better get ready now. Girls don't like it when men are late,"

(Line Break)

Luke landed his shuttle on Coruscant near an apartment building. He looked very fancy. He wore his normal black Jedi outfit, but it looked very nice and shiny. His hair also looked shiny. He rang the doorbell of Jyn's apartment. When the door opened, Luke could hardly recognize Jyn. She had her hair down in waves. She was wearing a short black dress with lace on the sleeves and neckline. She also wore lace leggings and high heeled black shoes. Luke stared at her in awe.

"You look so beautiful," Luke said. Jyn smiled.

"Thanks. You look very handsome as well," Jyn said, "We'll take my speeder. Follow me."

They walked over to Jyn's speeder. Jyn drove them to Dex's Diner. When they parked their speeder, it was parked terribly. "I'm not that good of a pilot or a driver. When I piloted the U-Wing, I nearly crashed it," Jyn confessed. Luke smiled.

"It's ok. It took me a while to learn how to park correctly," Luke said as they walked inside.

Only few people were inside when they came in. The diner was normally for lunch so hardly anyone came in for dinner. They were ok with that. It was better when it a quiet date.

While they were eating, Luke was telling Jyn about how Han got himself stuck in a door on Hoth. It was pretty amusing, especially during the part when Han started crying. Then Jyn told Luke about how Cassian once got his head got stuck in a window on the U-Wing. Blue milk blew out of Luke's nose during the story.

After they ate, they decided to go to the park. They took a walk until they reach a pavement fountain.

"I got a surprise for you," Luke said, smirking. He then used the Force to make some water hit Jyn in the face. They both started laughing and playing in the fountain, getting them wet. They kept giggling and laughing as they sprayed each other.

After that they looked deep into each other's eyes. Then they did the unexpected. They held each other and kissed. They were like that for a few minutes until they broke apart. They kept holding each other and smiling.

(Line Break)

When they came back to Jyn's apartment, Jyn turned to Luke. "I had a really fun time tonight. I think this was the most fun night of my life," she said. Luke flashed his goofy grin. "So did I. It was the greatest night in my life," he said.

Now they were an official couple.

 _A/N: Yeah. I move fast with couples. But don't worry; this won't be like Anakin and Padme's relationship in AOTC. ;)_

 _I got Jyn's dress from what Felicity Jones wore during Star Wars Celebration. The dress looked very pretty and I thought it would be nice for this chapter._

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!_


	5. Chapter 4: The Big Question

_A/N: Wow. I'm actually updating earlier today than I thought!_

 _By the way, I'm planning another story while I'm working on this. It's going to be about the origins about my OC, Brenna Rini. Look forward to that!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything, nor am I George Lucas. I'm just someone who likes to write stories and is forced to go to school. The only thing I own is Brenna Rini and her story._

 _Anyhoo, here's the chapter!_

The word that Luke and Jyn were a couple spread fast. Many people had seen them kissing in the fountain that night. The Solos were the first to know from Luke and Jyn. When Brenna heard, she was super happy. Luke and Jyn didn't care. If people wanted to know about their relationship, then go ahead!

Many months had passed from that date and Luke and Jyn were going strong. This caused Brenna and Ben to make a bet.

"I bet you 20 credits that Luke will do it," Brenna said. She always knew where couples were heading. Ben, however, didn't want Luke and Jyn to be married.

"You're on," Ben said, shaking Brenna's hand. Right after he said that, Luke walked into the room.

"What are you guys doing?" Luke asked them, seeing them shake hands.

"Making a bet. About you," Brenna told him. Luke sighed and shook his head.

"Let me guess, about me proposing to Jyn," Luke said. Brenna and Ben exchanged nervous looks.

"How'd you know?" Ben asked his uncle.

"Everyone at the Academy is talking about it. Even Han asked the other day how my wife was doing," Luke said.

Brenna shrugged. "It's pretty obvious you are going to do it. You love each other," she said.

Luke just shook his head. "Yeah, right," he said in a sarcastic tone.

Brenna and Ben just gave him a look.

(Line Break)

It was a quiet day at the Solo's apartment. Luke was over for a visit, knowing that Han and Leia knew why he was over.

"You sure I should do it guys?" Luke asked.

Leia and Han both nodded. "It's pretty obvious that you are going to do it sometime," Leia said.

"Yeah kid. Just do it and you know she will be happy," Han told Luke. Both he and Leia knew it was going to happen at some point. It's been months since Luke and Jyn started dating. It seemed like he had to do it just to get it off his back.

Luke smiled at the thought of it. He could see her happy and excited face. He knew what he was going to do tonight. It would be one heck of a night!

(Line Break)

Luke and Jyn were on Scariff lying on the sand. They were watching the shooting stars together. This made Luke think of something that occurred way back when.

"You know, when I was a moisture farmer on Tatooine, every night I would watch the sunset hoping for more in life," he said, "Now I do have more in life because of you. If you hadn't succeeded in your mission, I would have never gotten off of that rock."

Jyn looked at him. "I know how you feel. Ever since I was on my own at 15, I wanted more in life too. When the Rebellion found me, my life also changed," she said, "My life changed even more when I met you, Luke."

Luke grinned. Now that Jyn said those words, he knew it was going to be easier. He was going to do it. Nothing was going to stop him!

"Jyn, there's something I want to ask you," he said to her as he was standing up. Jyn stood up as well.

"What is it?" she asked with a confused look.

Luke took her hands in his. "Jyn, ever since I met you, you have been the light of my life. Ever since that brunch, I knew that you liked me back. I love you Jyn. Nothing will ever stop that," he said.

Then he got down on one knee and pulled out a blue box. Inside was a gold ring with white diamonds on it. Jyn gasped at the sight of it. Tears started streaming down her face.

Luke smiled and said, "Will you marry me?"

 _A/N: Yup. I'm leaving a cliffhanger right there. What do you think Jyn will say? Will she accept, or say no?_

 _Before you ask, no Luke isn't proposing right after their first date. Many months have passed since then. They've been dating for a while now._

 _Look forward for the next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 5: Trouble Brews

_A/N: Hey, I'm back! Since school started today, I'm only going to update on Saturdays so I have time to write the chapters._

 _Now last time I left a cliffhanger. What's going to happen? Find out by reading this chapter!_

"Will you marry me?" Luke asked her.

Jyn was crying tears of joy. She had a hunch that this question would pop up but didn't expect it to be tonight. This proved that she and Luke were meant to be. Then she realized she had been silent for a bit when Luke hesitated.

"Yes! Yes!" Jyn said. Luke's smile went even bigger as he slipped the ring onto Jyn's finger. Then he got up and kissed Jyn. Jyn kissed back and wrapped her arms around Luke. They were like that for a very long time.

(Line Break)

The word that Luke and Jyn were engaged spread faster than the word that they were dating. Everyone was happy for them. When Leia heard, she hugged her brother tightly. Han clasped Luke's shoulder and said, "Welcome to husband hood, kid." Brenna was happy for Luke and even offered to help with the wedding preparations. Ben was alright with it. He only didn't like it when he had to give Brenna 20 credits since he lost the bet.

Unfortunately, this caught the eye of someone. Someone who no one really knew and hardly saw. Someone who was leading an organization to resurrect the Empire. His name was Supreme Leader Snoke. Once he heard that Luke and Jyn were engaged, he was happy. It was his chance to show what happened if you destroy the Empire and kill both the Emperor and Vader.

He called his Knights of Ren to his chambers. "What is it Supreme Leader?" the leader, Kon Ren, asked Snoke.

"I have a mission for you. I want you to go to Skywalker's wedding. Kill whomever you can, but Skywalker must die. You can kill Rogue One if you want to as well. She poses a threat as much as Skywalker does," Snoke ordered the Knights.

"Yes, Supreme Leader," all of them said. They then went to prepare themselves for this attack.

(Line Break)

Brenna's help with the wedding preparations made the wedding only take place a few weeks after the engagement. The wedding was at the Temple on Yavin IV. All of Luke and Jyn's friends came to the event. What they didn't know was that danger was coming.

Brenna and Leia were both bridesmaids, Han and Chewbacca were the best men, Ben was the ring bearer (Much to his disliking.), and Lor San Tekka, who was the leader of the Church of the Force and a friend of Luke's, was the priest.

Luke was wearing a tux that was all black with a black bowtie. Jyn was wearing her mother's wedding dress and veil. She had her hair up in an elegant up-do and was carrying a bouquet of leias (Leia laughed at the name of it). Everyone was in awe at the sight of the couple. Then the wedding began.

(Line Break)

The Knights of Ren were walking towards the Jedi Temple. They couldn't wait to kill the Jedi.

"What's the plan Kon?" a Knight of Ren named Jeru Ren asked. "We barge in and kill people! What do you not get about that?!" Kon yelled at him.

"Alright then. No need to get your robes in a knot!" Jeru said. Kon gave him a warning glance.

They walked inside the temple. The guards tried to stop them, but the Knights of Ren used the Force to push them away. Then they headed towards the chapel.

(Line Break)

"Do you, Luke Skywalker, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife as long as you both shall live?" Lor said.

Luke flashed his goofy grin. "I do," he said.

Lor then looked at Jyn. "Do you, Jyn Erso, take this man to be you lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live?" he asked her.

Jyn smiled. "I do," she said.

Lor smiled. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may-"he was cut off when the door burst open loudly.

Everyone turned around to face the door. Standing there were six men in all black and wearing masks carrying red lightsabers. Everyone gasped in fear.

"Oh shit. It's the Knights of Ren!" Brenna said.

Luke and the Jedi whipped out their lightsabers. Leia, Han, Chewie, Jyn, and a few others whipped out blasters and had them set.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise! Uninvited guests," Han said.

"Han! Not now!" Leia said.

Kon Ren walked up to the altar where both Luke and Jyn had their weapons ready. No one could see it because of the mask, but he was glaring at them.

"What a nice wedding here. Too bad the wife and groom are about to die!" Kon snapped at both of them.

Luke was unfazed by this, however, Jyn was. "You are guys are bitches!" she shouted. The Knights were taken aback by this comment.

"You'll pay dearly for that, Rogue One!" Kon yelled. He swung down his lightsaber at Jyn. But then a green blade blocked his red blade. Luke blocked Kon from Jyn!

"Ooh, now this should be fun! Me, vs the famous Jedi," Kon said.

Their lightsabers clashed.

 _A/N: And yet another cliffhanger! What's going to happen? Will this event cause my theory to take place? Or will it go differently? And no, I'm not telling you my theory until I get there._

 _I will try to update this weekend. It will definitely be hard to update because of school. Seventh grade+ me=UGH!_

 _Please review!_


	7. Chapter 6: War Bells are Ringing

_A/N: Here I am on Saturday! I'm also going to update The Girl from Alderaan today as well. Now, I want to take the time to answer the reviews I got from you guys. Here they are._

 _Random Guest: Thanks for thinking that is good! I'm definitely going to continue!_

 _HarleySkywalker94: I'm going to respond to both of your reviews. Thanks for liking it! Don't worry. You'll figure what happens in this chapter._

 _In the Universe: I'm also going to respond to both of your reviews. I know right? Luke is so cute! Why wouldn't Jyn say yes anyway? GO TEAM REY SKYWALKER!_

 _Thank you for all of your reviews! They really mean a lot to me. Now here's the next chapter! Enjoy it!_

Luke and Kon kept clashing lightsabers. The other Knights of Ren were battling the other Jedi. Stormtroopers came into chapel and shooting their blasters. Leia, Han, Jyn, Chewie, and the other people with blasters used the benches as barricades to shoot the troops. The other guests with weapons kept trying to hide behind the benches.

Brenna was struggling with Jeru Ren. "Your lightsaber is dumb," Jeru said. Brenna glared at him.

"Pink is awesome! It's who I am," she said. She took the chance to cut off Jeru's hand. Brenna smiled and went off to fight Shan Ren with Ben.

Meanwhile, the ones with blasters were struggling with the troops that were coming in.

"Hey! Over here!" Han shouted at one Stormtrooper. He looked over at Han. Then Han shot him in the face! "Yeah. I always shoot first," Han remarked.

"Get DOWN, Han!" Leia shouted as a blaster bolt came towards Han's face. Han got down just in time. Leia then shot the Stormtrooper that tried to shoot Han. Unfortunately, the Stormtrooper managed to shoot one more blaster bolt at Jyn! Luckily, she only got shot in the arm.

"Great. I ruined my mother's wedding dress!" Jyn shouted in frustration.

Luke saw this and started to rage a little more. He was already angry that Kon tried to kill his wife. He started to strike harder and Kon.

"Aww. Is the calm Jedi starting a tantrum?" Kon said, faking sympathy.

When he said that, Luke realized what he was doing. He then remembered the Death Star duel against Vader. He had let his anger take control of him and nearly killed his father. He wouldn't let that happen again! He then started to calm down.

"Nope. Sorry to rain on your parade," Luke said.

Kon snarled. He started to engage Luke.

The two of them grabbed each other's wrists (like in TFA). Luke then took his chance to cut Kon's saber up. Kon growled at him. He was now armless.

Nevertheless, he still tried to engage to kill Luke. Then Luke got annoyed by his constant attempts and just stabbed him. Kon fell to the floor dead. The Knights noticed and ran towards Luke. Then Luke gave them a look. The Knights freaked and retreated.

"That's right! You better run!" Brenna shouted.

Luke ran towards Jyn. They hugged tightly. "You ok?" Luke said, looking at her wound.

"I'm fine. A little wound that ruined my mother's wedding dress, but I'm fine," Jyn reassured him. Luke smiled and kissed her.

While watching them, Han sighed. "I wish my wedding went like this," he said. Leia gave him a look. "I'm kidding sweetheart! Our wedding was romantic enough for me," Han said chuckling.

Luke and Jyn turned towards them and giggled.

(Line Break)

Luke and Jyn moved into a small house near the Academy. They were hardly even there because Luke was mostly in the Academy and Jyn was a part of Leia's new Resistance.

Leia had managed to convince the Senate to approve of the Resistance. She only won by one vote however. Leia called the Senate blind and oblivious to the danger the First Order and the Knights of Ren had. Jyn had asked to join because the Resistance could use her, and the First Order had attacked her wedding.

Luke was trying to figure out what to do with the Knights of Ren. Even though he killed their leader, they could still find another. Brenna suggested the most obvious reason; kick their butts so they wouldn't harm anyone. Luke told her that it couldn't work that way. But then another Jedi, Jaina Forr, suggested that they find their leader. Luke agreed, knowing that this leader could have been trying to resurrect the Empire. The Jedi would not let that happen!

Little did they know, the First Order was planning another attack.

 _A/N: Three cliffhangers in a ROW! I'm on a roll here!_

 _Please review! I'll see you soon in The Girl from Alderaan!_


	8. Chapter 7: The Attack and Separation

_A/N: Hi! I'm back with another chapter for Rebel Love! I'll also try to post another chapter for the Girl from Alderaan later today._

 _Now last time, once again, I left all of you with a cliffhanger. What's going to happen? Read to find out!_

While the Jedi were trying to find out who the Knights of Ren's leader is, Snoke was informed about what happened at Luke and Jyn's wedding. He was furious that the Knights failed him and that Kon was dead. But, he had another idea in mind.

"Get Jeru Ren in here," Snoke told one of his associates, Brendol Hux.

Hux bowed and exited the room. A few minutes later, he came back with the new leader, Jeru Ren.

"What is it Supreme Leader?" he asked Snoke.

"You are to go back to Yavin IV. There you will attack the Temple with your bombs. If there are any survivors, kill them. The Jedi, and the Resistance pose a threat to us and they must be destroyed," he ordered.

Jeru nodded. He left to go get his Knights ready. Snoke smiled as he left. He was planning his own attack as well.

(Line Break)

Luke and the Jedi were still trying to reach into the Force to find the leader. They were not getting any luck.

"Hey Jaina! Next time you come up with a plan for something, tell us how long it will take!" Brenna yelled. She wished that Luke had gone with her idea.

"Don't blame me! It was my brother's idea!" Jaina said. "Jacen is the smart one!"

"Clearly he isn't since this is taking FOREVER!" Ben shouted.

Luke rolled his eyes and stood up. "Patience! We will find out who this guy is! We just need patience!" Luke told them.

"Sorry Uncle Luke. I just don't want anyone getting killed," Ben apologized. As he said this, Jyn came into the Temple.

"Any luck?" she asked. She looked excited for some reason.

"No not yet. But hopefully soon," Luke informed her. He gave her a little kiss on the cheek.

"Luke. I have something to tell you," Jyn said nervously.

Luke got concerned. "What is it?" he asked.

Jyn smiled. "I…" she tried saying. She would have finished if Luke hadn't pulled her down. She glared at him.

"What was the meaning of that?!" She yelled. Suddenly, there was an explosion!

Everyone ran out of the meditation room. Luke quickly turned to Brenna.

"Brenna! I want you to go around the Temple and inform everyone about what happened and that they need to evacuate!" he told her.

"Ok! Luckily, I'm fast," she said as she ran away.

Jyn reached for her comlink as Luke pulled her to the exit. "Leia! This is Jyn! Do you come in?!" she shouted.

"What is it Jyn?" Leia asked.

"The Temple has been bombed! I know the First Order is behind it. Bring reinforcements immediately!" Jyn yelled.

"Alright! I'll be there as soon as I can!" Leia said.

Everyone made it out of the Temple. A few minutes later, Brenna came out with the other Jedi.

"Some of these guys were injured. No one was killed, thank the Force," Brenna informed Luke.

"Thank you Brenna," Luke said. Then a big black shuttle came out of the sky. It landed in front of the group. When the ramp came down, the Knights of Ren were standing there.

"Oh come ON! How many dramatic entrances for bad guys are there?! I want one!" Ben said. (How ironic.)

"Nice to see you guys again," Jeru said sarcastically.

The Knights ignited their sabers as well as the Jedi. They engaged and battled. Since Jyn didn't have a lightsaber, she just shot at them.

Suddenly, Shan Ren broke his fight with Jacen Forr and came up to Jyn. He slashed her on the back. Jyn shouted with pain and fell to the ground. She was still conscious, but writhing in pain.

Luke broke off his fight with Jeru and came towards her.

"Are you okay?!" he yelled.

"Oh yeah. I'm totally fine. It's not like in in pain right here!" Jyn said sarcastically.

Luke could not feel her life slipping away, which was a good sign. He tried to use a Jedi healing technique to help her.

Suddenly, Jeru came up and tried to attack Luke! Luke quickly deflected and fought him. Jyn watched them fight. Then a few minutes later, Luke cut off Jeru's hand.

"Oh come on! I just lost this one!" Jeru complained.

Then, a bunch of X-Wings and other ships came out of the sky and landed. It was Leia and her Resistance! She came out of the ship with Han and Chewie.

"We came as quick as we could," Leia said.

Luke was back at Jyn's side, healing her. Once she was healed, another dark ship came.

"It's the Supreme Leader!" Nexu Ren announced.

"Well, we found their leader," Brenna said.

Snoke came out of the ship. He took a look around. There were some dead Jedi on the ground, which he was pleased at, and he saw Jeru on the ground with only one hand. The Resistance was also there and fighting the Stormtroopers that were there.

He then saw Luke next to Jyn. Luke saw him and glared. He ignited his lightsaber and walked towards him.

"So you are the famous Jedi Knight. I was expecting a bit more," Snoke said. Snoke also ignited his red blade.

"And you are the leader of the First Order. I didn't expect him to have his bones showing," Luke said.

Snoke snarled and attacked Luke. Luke deflected and they fought.

While they were fighting, the Resistance was fighting the troops that kept coming out of the transports.

"Chewie! Get down!" Han shouted. Chewie quickly got down as a blaster bolt came towards him. Chewie then got up and shot his attacker.

Jyn was wrestling with a Stormtrooper. Jyn kicked him hard in the balls. But then the Stormtrooper got up and whipped out an electrical baton. Jyn whipped out her nunchuks. They fought and fought until Jyn sliced the Trooper on the back.

"In your face, bitch!" she yelled victoriously.

Luke and Snoke were still battling it out. Snoke sliced Luke on his leg, but not chopping it off. But then Luke got up and sliced Snoke on his head! He fell to the ground defeated.

"Supreme Leader!" Shan Ren shouted. They got Snoke onto a stretcher and evacuated.

Everyone sighed with relief.

(Line Break)

"Jyn, I need to talk to you," Luke said as he walked up to Jyn.

"What is it?" she asked.

Luke sighed. "You have to go," he said.

Jyn's eyes went wide. "WHAT?!" she shouted.

"The First Order is becoming more of a threat. They're using you to get to me. I need you to go. I can't risk losing you!" Luke said.

"But either way we lose each other! I don't want to leave you!" Jyn shouted. Tears came into her eyes.

"I don't want to leave you either, but you must. Go somewhere far away. Somewhere so no one can find you," Luke said. Tears were coming into his eyes as well.

They hugged each other tightly. Then they passionately kissed for the last time in a very long time.

Then they parted ways. Luke went back to the Temple to help its construction and Jyn went into her ship.

(Line Break)

Jyn was in her ship and crying. She was currently in hyperspace heading towards a planet. This planet was Jakku. A desert planet full of scavengers. This was one of the places she and her family hid on when they were on the run.

Jyn couldn't believe Luke would make her do this. No matter what she would still fight the First Order no matter what. She was a part of the Resistance and she wouldn't go down without a fight.

How could Luke make her leave? She knew that he did out of love, but it was still bad. How could he leave her now?

Now that she was pregnant?

 _A/N: Yup! Jyn is now pregnant! I think you already know who the child is._

 _This is basically a part of my theory. I came up with this theory when Bloodline was released since it ruined my first theory. I had to think on how Rey could still be a Skywalker with Bloodline existing?_

 _I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!_


	9. Chapter 8: Time on Jakku

_A/N: Hi! I'm actually updating on a day that isn't Saturday. I'm going to change my schedule. I'll update on a day when I can go on the computer. Mostly the weekends though._

 _Now last time, Jyn and Luke get separated from each other. Jyn also got pregnant. This chapter will basically explore what Jyn's life is like on Jakku with Rey. I think you all can guess how this chapter will end._

 _Now, I don't know much about pregnancy or labor because I've never been involved with it. Please let me know if I left out something about it._

 _Here we go!_

Jyn landed in a large settlement called Niima Outpost. This was a place where she and her family had to go to get food portions. She hoped that the guy who gave her the food wasn't still here. When she walked up to the center of the outpost, she saw him. Unkar Plutt. The cruel worker who was obsessed with money and who hardly gave her food. She cursed to herself at the sight of the blobfish.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Jyn Erso. What the hell do you want?!" Unkar snapped at her.

"Shut up Unkar! Listen, I'm going to be staying on Jakku for a while. I'm going to need fresh supplies. And before you ask, yes, I have money on me," Jyn said.

"Money, eh? How much are we talking?" Unkar asked.

Jyn held up a credit chip. "900 credits," she said.

"Who knew you were rich! We have a deal, Erso!" Unkar said, snatching the credit chip, "What do you need?"

"A speeder, clothes, a home, food, and water," Jyn ordered.

"Fine. Take your pick of what you want," Unkar said, "I'm all out of homes here at Niima, so you need to find one in the desert."

Jyn rolled her eyes as she was lead to the back of Unkar's shop. She got a red speeder, a bunch of scavenger wraps, some child clothes, and Unkar gave her only a few portions.

"Why only two portions?" Jyn asked.

"Because you need to give me salvage to be able to get more food! Remember?" Unkar snapped.

"Sorry!" Jyn said sarcastically. She hopped on the red speeder and drove away.

(Line Break)

Jyn had been searching for a home for a while. Everything there either had scavengers there, or it wasn't a pleasant spot.

She grew tired after a while. It was either one of the symptoms of pregnancy, or she was just searching for a while. Then she saw it.

There was a fallen AT-AT walker in the middle of the desert. There were no scavengers around, and there were a few plants in the area. Jyn sighed in relief.

"Finally! A place to sleep!" she exclaimed.

This place wasn't like the comfy house back on Yavin IV, but it would have to do.

(Line Break)

Jyn was getting super annoyed of Jakku. She had to climb up Star Destroyers just to get scraps to give to Unkar for food. It was really hard since she's pregnant.

Every day, Unkar would give her small amounts of portions. He was the same as he was when Jyn first lived here.

She was now five months along with her pregnancy. Only four months to go. Every day, the baby would keep kicking harder and harder.

"The baby is fine! It's probably just hungry," the doctor kept telling Jyn.

"It's only one baby right? Because it's making me the size of a bantha!" Jyn asked.

"Don't worry! It's only one baby. You'll be fine," the doctor said.

(Line Break)

It was time! The ninth month had come! Jyn woke up feeling like crap. Then the baby kept kicking really hard. It kept on pushing out!

Jyn was struggling on riding to Niima. She really wanted Luke to be here with her. Husbands are supposed to be there for their wife when she's in labor!

She had made it to Niima Outpost. She quickly went to the doctor.

"I'M IN FREAKING LABOR!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She was in so much pain.

"Ok! We'll get you to your bed! Is your husband with you?" the doctor asked.

Jyn got angry at the mention of her husband. "DON'T BRING HIM UP! HE ISN'T HERE! BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER! JUST GET ME TO THE BED ALREADY!" Jyn screamed.

She was taken to a small makeshift bed and changed to a white hospital gown. The doctor kept on trying to calm her down but it was not working that well.

"YOU TRY GETTING SEPARATED FROM YOUR HUSBAND WHEN YOU ARE PREGNANT! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS!" Jyn kept screaming.

The procedure started! Jyn kept screaming and yelling and cursing at Luke for not being here. A few hours later, there was crying!

"Congratulations! You just gave birth to a healthy baby girl!" The doctor said smiling.

Jyn smiled for the first time in forever. Tears came into her eyes as she saw her baby girl.

"Can I hold her?" she asked.

Her daughter was passed into her arms. She was so little! Jyn guessed that she might get her father's height. She had hazel eyes just like her mother and little hints of brown hair.

"Hello there! I'm your mommy!" Jyn said, "If Luke were here, he'd be so joyful!"

(Line Break)

Far away from Jakku on Yavin IV, Luke had sensed something. At first he thought it was something bad since he heard someone in pain. But then it changed to joy.

He sensed a new life beginning.

(Line Break)

"You are my little ray of sunshine. I will do everything I can to protect you. I promise," Jyn vowed. The little girl smiled. Then she realized that her daughter still needed a name!

"What should I call you?" Jyn asked. She had just called her little ray of sunshine. Maybe THAT could be her name!

"How about Rey?" Jyn asked. The little girl squirmed and giggled.

"Alright then, Rey. How about you have a little bit of breakfast?" Jyn said.

She shifted her shirt so Rey could cling on. She then started nursing Rey.

Jyn wished that her family were here to see little Rey. They would be overjoyed. Especially Luke, since she was his daughter.

This was the happiest day on Jakku for Jyn.

(Line Break)

Once Jyn was released from the hospital, she realized that she had no baby stuff! She knew what she had to do, but it would be risky of her getting caught.

She walked up to Unkar. He looked at Rey in Jyn's arms and got interested.

"You've been busy, I see," Unkar said smugly.

"Very funny," Jyn said.

"What do you want?" Unkar asked.

"I need to go to the com station. There's someone from home I need to call," Jyn said.

"Fine. Follow me," Unkar beckoned.

Jyn followed Unkar to the com station. Once she got there, she gave Unkar a look.

"Privacy, please?" she said.

Unkar gave her a look and left. Then Jyn proceeded with her plan. She was going to call someone who could bring supplies. It wasn't going to be Luke. It was going to be someone else.

"Hello?" _Ben Solo_ said on his comlink.

"Hi Ben! This is your Aunt Jyn," Jyn said.

"Oh! Hi Aunt Jyn! It's been a while," Ben said.

"Yeah it has. I have a favor to ask you. And you need to keep it between us," Jyn said.

"Ok. What is it?"

"I just gave birth to a baby. Before you ask, yes its Luke's child as well," Jyn informed him.

She heard Ben gasp. "I have a cousin?!" he shouted.

She quickly shushed him. "I don't want anyone hearing!"

"Sorry!" he apologized.

"I need you to come to Jakku and give me some of your old baby stuff. A cradle, diapers, toys, or anything for a baby. Don't let anyone see you!" Jyn ordered.

"On it! I'll be there in a few hours," Ben said.

They turned off their comlinks.

(Line Break)

Once Ben hung up his comlink, he went right down to business.

He snuck into his parent's attic to get the baby stuff. He needed to use the Force to be able to carry them to his ship. Then he went back to get the diapers from the refresher. Once he got them, he ran into Han.

"What are you doing?" Han asked his son. Ben got startled by his voice. What excuse could he pull off? He can't tell anyone about his cousin!

"Uhh… My friend at the Academy wasn't potty trained and needs these. He ran out of his own," Ben lied.

Han looked confused. "A kid who wasn't potty trained? Who is this kid and why didn't his parents potty train him?" he asked.

"His name is… Uhh… Link Link. His parents hated him," Ben lied.

"Link Link? I've never heard of this kid," Han said.

"He's new at the Academy!" Ben yelled. Then he quickly made a run for it.

Once he was in his ship, he put the diapers next to the cradle. Then he put the coordinates in and took off.

(Line Break)

Jyn watched Ben's ship land in front of her. He came out with the stuff, carrying it with the Force.

"Is this my cousin?" Ben asked.

Jyn smiled. "Yes. Her name is Rey," she said.

Ben grinned. "Hi! I'm your cousin, Ben!" he said. Rey giggled at him.

"She already likes you!" Jyn said, "Thank you so much for the stuff!"

"No problem. I even had to make up an excuse about a guy who wasn't potty trained to get the diapers," Ben said.

"Really? That's funny!" Jyn exclaimed.

"I got to go. Bye!" Ben said, waving.

"Bye!" Jyn said.

(Line Break)

Five years had passed since Rey was born. She looked a lot like her mother, but acted like Luke. Jyn had always wished that Luke could see her.

One day, when Rey was playing outside, Jyn had received a holo message from Leia.

"What is it Leia?" Jyn asked.

"Hosnian Prime is under attack! We need your help!" Leia said urgently.

Jyn froze. That would mean that she'd have to leave Rey. This was a life or death situation. She couldn't leave Rey and never come back! But the Resistance needed her. And maybe Luke would be there. She made her decision.

"Alright. I'll be there," Jyn sighed. She knew she would come back to Rey. She had to!

"Thank you Jyn!" Leia said. The holo computer turned off.

Jyn sighed. She didn't want to do this, but she had no choice. She then called Unkar.

"What? I have a lot of customers, Erso!" Unkar said exasperated.

"I need you to come to the AT-AT walker. It's urgent!" Jyn said.

"Fine!" Unkar said. Then the holo turned off.

He arrived a few minutes later. Jyn met him outside.

"What is it that you so desperately want?" Unkar said.

"I need you to watch Rey. I have to go away for a while and she needs to be taken care of," she said quickly. She pulled out another credit chip. "This is 200 credits. You need to keep her alive!" Jyn said.

Unkar took a quick look at the chip. "Deal," he grunted.

Jyn then went to find Rey. She found her playing in the sand. When she saw her mother, she grinned.

"Hi Mommy! Look at my sand castle!" Rey said pointing to a little sand castle. Jyn smiled at her.

"Hey Rey. I need to talk to you," Jyn said.

Rey stood up and walked towards Jyn.

"What is it?" she asked.

Jyn took a deep breath. "I have to go," she said.

Rey's eyes went wide. "Where?!" she asked.

"A friend of mine needs me to help her. You need to stay here. Unkar Plutt will take care of you," Jyn explained.

Rey started to cry. "No! Don't leave! Please!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Jyn said.

Then Unkar came over and grabbed Rey's arm. Rey screamed. "MOMMY! PLEASE!"

Jyn knelt down to her daughter. "I'll come back sweetheart. I promise!" Jyn vowed.

Then a transport ship landed. Jyn knew this was her ride. She gave Rey a kiss on the forehead and walked inside the ship.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart!" Jyn whispered. A few tears came down her face as the ship took off.

Rey watched the ship leave. "NOOOOOOOOOOO! COME BACK!" she screamed and cried.

"Quiet girl!" Unkar yelled.

Rey took a glance at him and looked back at the ship. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed again.

Jyn heard her daughter's screams as she flew away from the planet's surface. She had promised Rey she would return and she intended to keep that promise.

But she would never go back…

 _A/N: There we GO! This was Jyn and Rey living on Jakku!_

 _I made Ben be included in this chapter because in the novelization, he says to Rey, "It is you." I figured he knew Rey at one point so I decided to include him here._

 _That was how Rey was left on Jakku. You guys may not like the next chapter too much. Like I said, it's a part of my theory so don't go on a killing rampage like Anakin Skywalker did with the Tusken Raiders._

 _I hope you all enjoyed! Please review and I'll see you next time!_


	10. Chapter 9: A Sacrifice of Love

_A/N: Hi everyone! This is one of the last chapters. I have planned one more chapter and an epilogue after this. Hopefully, I can finish it this week._

 _This chapter is going to be sad. So if you think you might cry, grab a box of tissues._

 _Here we go!_

The attack on Hosnian Prime was intense! X-Wings and TIE fighters were flying over the city. Resistance soldiers and Stormtroopers were battling it out. The Jedi were battling too. Lasers were flying everywhere!

"How are those reinforcements coming, Leia?" Han asked.

"Good. A few more transports are on the way," Leia informed them.

They continued to fight the troopers. A bunch of soldiers were injured during the fight so there were only a few Resistance soldiers left.

"Alright! No one better get injured anymore! We need a lot of troops!" Brenna shouted.

"Don't worry! There are a few more transports coming!" Luke said.

"How do you know?" Brenna asked.

"Leia told me so," Luke said.

A few more transports came landing and soldiers came out shooting the troops. One of them Luke felt like he knew, but wasn't sure who it was.

A bunch of troopers fell dead because of the reinforcements. The one Luke felt like he knew shot fifty of them dead!

"Wow! That one is tough! He sure does remind me of someone," Ben said.

The soldier came walking towards Luke. A helmet was blocking his face so they couldn't see him clearly. Then, when the soldier came closer, Luke realized that the soldier was a girl.

"Hello. Recognize me?" the soldier asked.

Luke's eyes went wide at the sound of her voice. In the background, Leia smiled. She knew who it was. Han and Chewie also knew who it was because Leia told them. Luke was still speechless. Then the soldier took off her helmet, revealing…

"JYN!" Luke shouted.

Jyn smirked. "Yeah. Who'd you think it was?" she said.

Luke dropped his lightsaber and Jyn dropped her blaster. They hugged as tight as they could.

"Oh, Jyn. I missed you so much," Luke sighed.

"I missed you too, Luke," Jyn said. Tears were in both of their eyes. They were finally reunited. Then they kissed each other. Leia had tears in her eyes, Han gave a watery smile. Chewie roared softly, Ben and Brenna both went aww.

The kiss broke apart when a laser blast shot near Luke's head! They quickly ducked and grabbed their weapons. Then Jyn shot the trooper who shot the laser.

They all ducked behind a pillar that fell down. They kept shooting the troops down. When it was clear, they started to make a run ahead. But they were stopped in their path by red lightsabers.

"Well, great! How many times are you guys going to show up?" Brenna exclaimed.

"Hello, Jeru. How's your second prosthetic hand?" Luke asked.

No one could see it, but Jeru glared underneath his helmet.

"Gee, I'm so offended right now," Jeru said.

All the Knights used the Force to push the weapons out of Luke, Jyn, Leia, Han, Chewie, Ben, and Brenna's hands.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Han said.

"Now, tonight, we will finally kill all of you. One at a time, of course. Starting with the son of the Chosen One," Jeru said.

Then he raised his hand and restrained Luke! He struggled to get free as Jeru got out his saber.

Jyn watched him. She had to do something! She needed to save Luke! Even though it would break her promise to Rey, she needed to do it.

Right as Jeru ignited his saber, Jyn ran in front of the restrained Luke. Then when the lightsaber started plunging forward, it went through Jyn! Luke's faces turned from worried to shock.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luke screamed. Jyn fell to the ground. Luke the turned to Jeru, his anger freeing himself from his restraining. Luke used the Force to grab his lightsaber and cut of Jeru's head! Then he killed all the other Knights. Everyone looked at him in shock. Even Jyn, who was slowly dying. Everyone could swear that they saw Luke's eyes turn yellow and red. Then Luke ran to Jyn.

Blood was coming out of Jyn's chest. Her skin looked pale and her eyes were close to looking blank. Luke knelt down beside Jyn and picked up her body.

"Jyn, no! Please!" Luke said. Tears were falling down his face.

"I'm sorry Luke. I couldn't let you die," Jyn said weakly.

"Neither could you! Why?" Luke said, voice cracking.

"I… I…" Jyn struggled to say.

Everyone was watching with sadness. Tears were coming out of Leia's eyes while Han was holding her tight. Chewie roared solemnly, Brenna was crying a bit too, and Ben was just in shock.

"You… what? Jyn, stay with me!" Luke begged.

"I love you," Jyn whispered.

The tears on Luke's face came down faster. "I love you too," he croaked.

"Don't forget that, Luke. Ever. There's also something else," Jyn struggled to say. Her eyes started to close.

Luke shook her to try to keep her a wake. "What? Jyn, what is it?" Luke said.

But Jyn's eyes went shut and her body became limp. She released one more breath, but would never inhale again.

Jyn was dead.

"Jyn? Jyn?!" Luke said. She didn't respond. Luke put his head against her chest and sobbed. Leia knelt down to comfort her brother and everyone else just watched.

"It's ok, Luke. It's ok. She's in a better place now. It's alright," Leia said comfortingly.

Luke just kept sobbing. How could this happen? How? He had even touched the dark side. Was this how his father felt when his mother died? Even more importantly, what was Jyn trying to tell him?

(Line Break)

There was a small funeral pyre for Jyn. No one said a word as Luke lit her body on fire. It took him back to Endor when he had the funeral for his father.

Everyone watched silently as Jyn's body was being burned. A few of her possessions were burned with her as well. They were her blaster, her Stormtrooper doll from her childhood, and her wedding and engagement rings Luke gave her.

Everyone there was a friend of Jyn's. It was Leia, Han, Chewie, Lando, Ben, Brenna, Cassian Andor, K-2S0, C-3PO, R2-D2, the other Jedi, and Luke.

No one could see it because of his hood, but everyone knew that Luke was crying. Why wouldn't he? He loved her.

Luke was still thinking about what Jyn was trying to tell him. Was it that feeling he felt five years ago? He wasn't sure if he'd ever find out.

But in fourteen years from now, he would.

 _A/N: Ok. I hate to admit it, but I'm crying now. Why did I do this?!_

 _So this chapter basically sums up why no one went looking for Rey. Luke would have if Jyn hadn't died before telling him about Rey._

 _I hoped that you liked this chapter! Please review!_


	11. Chapter 10: The Massacre

_A/N: Hi! I'm back with Rebel Love!_

 _So, this is the second to last chapter of Rebel Love. Next is an epilogue! Gah! This will be sad and happy at the same time._

 _Now this chapter will be of the massacre so it is 7 years after Jyn's death. Luke is still haunted by it so this chapter makes him even more haunted._

 _Now that that's out of the way, here we go!_

A few years have passed since that fateful day. Luke Skywalker is still haunted by the fact that Jyn was dead. Everyone tried to make him feel better, but it never worked. But today was going to make it even more worse.

Luke was away from Yavin IV that night. He was away on Endor to pay respects for his father since it was the anniversary of his death. He did it every year, just like he did after he learned about his mother, Padme Amidala. That left the Jedi alone with no Grandmaster to protect them. Especially since what happened with Ben.

Ben had been having some anger issues lately. The Jedi also sensed that he was hearing voices in his head. He recently left the academy in anger because the Jedi were trying to help him. No one knew what was happening with him right now. But tonight they would.

"Well, I'm done with training today!" Brenna said relaxing. She pulled out some cookies and ate them.

"Hey, Brenna," Jaina said, walking up to her.

"Hey," Brenna said, her mouth full of food, "Where's Jacen?"

"Oh, he's coming right now," she said while Jacen walked over.

"Hi guys," he said, looking all bored.

"Why do you look bored, brother?" Jaina asked him.

"Because I was meditating for an hour. I hate meditating! I love action!" Jacen said.

"I hear ya!" Brenna said. Suddenly, there was a loud crack of thunder and some lightning outside.

"Wow, the storm's getting fiercer. Makes me think that something bad will happen," Brenna said.

Jaina shook her head. "Nothing is going to happen!" she said. Jaina was optimistic and always looked on the bright side.

Little did they know, something bad was going to happen.

(Line Break)

Seven hooded figures walked up towards the Temple. It was the Knights of Ren with a new associate. They looked like they were ready to do some drastic stuff.

"Alright, Kylo. Now's the time to prove yourself to us," one of them said.

"Don't worry. This information is correct. I do not lie to anyone," Kylo said.

"Good. You would be a great associate," the Knight of Ren said.

(Line Break)

Brenna was running like hell. She saw the Knights of Ren kill her Jedi friends in the Temple. She wished that Luke was here to prevent this. Why did he have to go to Endor tonight?

She stopped to take a breath. Hopefully she could find SOMEONE alive here. Then, there was a rustling in the bushes! Brenna got out her lightsaber and had it ready. Then, a figure came out of the bushes.

"Brenna? Is that you?" the shadow whispered. The voice sounded familiar to Brenna.

"Paul McCormick? Is that you?" Brenna whispered.

"Yes, it's me! Along with Alicia Tonksky, Lori Wheeler, and John White!" Paul called out. The group came out of the bushes. Brenna sighed with relief by seeing their faces.

"You guys ok?" she asked. She noticed that Alicia was limping.

"Well, Alicia got her leg cut by one of the Knights, but other than that, we're fine," Lori said.

"Are there any other survivors?" John asked. Brenna shrugged.

"I don't know. I saw most get killed in the Temple. Jacen and Jaina were the first from what I saw. I barely escaped with my life!" Brenna informed them. Everyone stood in silence while mourning for their friends.

"Who could have made this happen?" Alicia said.

"Well, I have my theories. Snoke, the Knights themselves, or Ben," Brenna said. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Ben? Why would he do this?" Paul asked.

"Think about it! Ben nearly killed us before he left. Also he's been hearing voices in his head. I bet Snoke was manipulating Ben behind our backs. We were too blind to realize it until now, when it's too late," Brenna explained.

Lori sighed. "Once again, the Jedi fail at realizing things. We should have known, we should have helped him-"she got cut off by Paul.

"No! It's no one's fault! If we have to blame one person for this, then I blame Snoke!" Paul said. Everyone, including Lori, agreed.

"Well, for now, I suggest we stick together. We try to contact Luke and he can come and help us. Maybe even talking some sense into Ben," Brenna said.

Everyone took off out of the woods. But when they came out, the Knights of Ren were there in front of them.

"Well, this is just great!" John said.

"Defensive positions!" Brenna shouted.

The survivors ignited their blades and so did the Knights. Then they fought each other. Alicia was cut down right away since she was already wounded. Everyone else still fought.

But then, Brenna fell down in front of the leader. She yelped when the leader kicked her.

"Hello, Brenna Rini, long time no see," he said.

Brenna immediately knew who it was. "Ben," she hissed.

"It's Kylo Ren now," Kylo said. He raised his cross guard blade to strike, but Brenna quickly deflected.

 _LUKE! HELP!_ Brenna screamed into the Force.

(Line Break)

 _LUKE! HELP!_

Luke was on Endor when he heard Brenna's call. He suddenly sensed danger.

 _Brenna! What's going on?_ He asked.

 _The Knights of Ren attacked! They had a new associate! They are killing every Jedi!_ Brenna replied.

Luke immediately knew who this associate was. He started running towards his X-Wing.

"R2! Fire up the converters!" Luke shouted.

"Beep beep boop" R2 replied. Luke hopped into his X-Wing and flew away. He prayed that he could make it on time.

But he wouldn't.

(Line Break)

Brenna ran into the forest again. She was weakened from Kylo's attack. Paul, Lori, John, and Alicia were killed by the other Knights. She didn't sense any other survivors, unfortunately.

She was just happy that Luke had answered her call.

The Knights had left, thinking everyone was dead. Of course, they missed Brenna, thinking she would die in the forest.

She looked around the Temple. There were dead Jedi everywhere. Fire was engulfing the Temple and the other buildings. The rain wasn't helping the fire go away at all.

So this is it huh? She's going to die at age 34. Too young for someone like her. Suddenly, she saw lights in the sky! An X-Wing! She was saved!

The X-Wing landed in front of her. Luke came out of his X-Wing and came towards her. They hugged.

"You ok?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, totally fine. It wasn't like I was nearly killed or something," Brenna said.

They let go of each other. Luke took a look around. He saw the horrible sight that lay before him.

"Horrible, isn't it?" Brenna said.

Luke nodded. "It's like Jyn all over again," Luke said, tears brimming in his eyes, "Can you call Leia? Tell her to come here?"

Brenna nodded and left Luke. Then Luke fell onto his knees and let the tears fall. Many years of hard work had all gone to waste, thanks to a 23 year old boy. R2-D2 came up to Luke and comforted him. Then Luke put his mechanical hand on R2's dome.

(Line Break)

Leia, Han, Chewie, and C-3PO came a few hours after Luke came. They were horrified by what they saw on the planet.

"Oh my! Poor Master Luke! He must feel terrible! I told him the odds of having his Jedi Academy survive!" 3PO said.

"Hey Goldenrod!" Han said.

"Yes General Solo?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Han shouted. 3PO was silent. Then they saw Brenna running towards them.

"Brenna! You're alright!" Leia said hugging her.

"Yeah, no one can get rid of me that easily!" Brenna proclaimed.

"Where's Luke?" Leia asked.

"He's over there, mourning," Brenna said.

They walked over to where Luke was. He was still in the same position that he was earlier. The only thing that stopped was his tears. Leia and Han knelt down next to Luke. They saw the tear streaks from earlier.

"Luke, who was this associate that Brenna told us about?" Leia asked.

Luke hesitated at that sentence. He sighed. "Ben," he managed to croak out.

Han and Leia looked at each other in shock.

"No! Not Ben! He couldn't have," Han said.

"He did. He's just like Vader now," Luke whispered.

The three of them mourned together. The loss of Jyn, failing his nephew, and losing the Jedi Order was too much for Luke.

He knew what he had to do.

(Line Break)

Luke left Hosnian Prime early the next day. He went on the search for the first Jedi temple. It took him a few days, but he finally found it. It was on the planet of Ahch-To, a watery planet surrounded by islands.

This was where Luke was going to be for a while. He didn't know how long, but he knew that there was nothing he could do to save Ben from Snoke.

Luke took a slab of a rock to a cliff. He engraved on it "RIP the ones I love". A gravestone for everyone who he lost.

His mother, his father, his aunt, his uncle, Obi-Wan, Yoda, Jyn, Biggs, the whole Jedi order, and other people who died in the war. This would be where Luke would mourn every day.

He placed the stone on the cliff. In this spot, he would be found again.

It would be six years until someone found him.

 _A/N: There we go! Second to last chapter DONE! All that's left is an epilogue! Sadness._

 _I got the gravestone from the ending scene from The Force Awakens. If you look closely, you can see Luke is standing near a gravestone. I decided it to be a gravestone of everyone he loved that died. In a few years, someone will come up on that list. More sadness!_

 _Yup, I made Brenna live! Why wouldn't I anyway? She's my OC! In future chapters of The Girl from Alderaan, you'll find out what she does after the massacre._

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!_


	12. Epilogue

_A/N: Hello! The last chapter of Rebel Love is here!_

 _This is definitely not the last story. I'm still working on The Girl from Alderaan and I have plenty of other projects I'm planning. I'm going to be here for a very long time._

 _Here we go!_

He felt it.

An awakening through the Force.

Luke Skywalker did not know who had caused this disturbance, but he was sure he would meet them sooner or later.

Not only did he feel an awakening, but he also felt death. The death of his best friend, Han Solo. Killed by his own son! He had felt Han's life slip away and Leia's sorrow. Add Han to the gravestone list now.

While Luke was mourning, he saw a ship in the distance. When it came closer, he realized it was the Millennium Falcon! Someone found him! He knew Han wasn't on the ship so it had to be someone else. Chewie, perhaps? Or maybe Leia?

(Line Break)

Rey landed the falcon on the island. She looked up to see that she had a long climb a head of her. She heard Chewie and R2 beep and roar to give her good luck. She smiled at them and started the long climb.

With each step, she grew more nervous about meeting the Last Jedi. What would she tell him? Would he accept her? Would he train her? Maz said that Luke could come back, but she needed to find him.

As she was climbing, Rey took a look around. This looked nothing like a Jedi temple from the stories she heard. It was beehive huts and grasses everywhere. She was amazed by the beauty of the planet. As she climbed up a few more steps, she saw him.

Luke's back was turned towards her and he seemed to be facing a gravestone. Then he sensed her presence.

(Line Break)

Luke turned around to face the person behind him. It was a girl who looked no older than 19. She had her hair tied back in three buns, wore a grey vest and grey pants with a white shirt. She also carried a staff and a blaster.

The girl reminded Luke of Jyn. She even looked like her! He felt that she was really strong with the Force. He removed his hood to get a better look. Could it be…? No, she couldn't be his daughter! But what if Jyn was pregnant before they got separated? This girl MUST be his daughter!

Then the girl reached into her bag and pulled out something.

(Line Break)

Rey pulled out Luke's old lightsaber and held it out in front of her. She could feel Luke's sorrow as he stared at her. Maybe he knows who she is? She HAD to know who her parents were! Maybe Luke was the answer.

She stared at Luke, finding no words on the tip of her tongue. Luke continued to stare at her back, his eyes flickering back and forth between the lightsaber and her.

She hoped that Luke could tell her the answer she was looking for and that he could train her

(Line Break)

His daughter… He couldn't believe it! Jyn had given birth to a child while they were separated! She was the cause of the awakening!

But how could Luke tell her? She could hate him for not coming to her. The best Luke could do was to take care of her before he told her.

He hoped that the girl would love him as a father.

(Line Break)

As they both continued looking at each other, they both knew that a new adventure was just beginning.

 _A/N: There we GO! That's a wrap!_

 _I can't believe I finished it. This day came sooner than expected. You know, I might do a sequel of Rebel Love, but I don't know how it would play out. Maybe, maybe not, but don't get your hopes up._

 _Thank you to everyone who was reading this story! I'll see you next time!_


End file.
